


I Haven't Seen You In Forever

by CycloneRachel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I haven't posted anything with these two in forever, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possibly Unrequited Love, Reunions, Season 3 finale spoilers, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, but I had this and figured I'd put it up, in that it takes place sometime in season 4?, probably early on, title comes from a they might be giants song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr user peskyshortcake: "Brainy and Winn sending each other messages somehow while they're in different times."





	I Haven't Seen You In Forever

“Winslow?”

“Brainy!”

The hologram of Brainy appears, on the Legion ship, and Winn jumps back.

“Do not be afraid.” Brainy says. “I-“

“Come in peace?”

Brainy rolls his eyes, and Winn’s glad he can see him again for once. “No. Well, yes- but I was going to say that I finally figured out how to communicate with the Legion ship, using the same technology that allowed Imra and I to receive Mon-El’s beacon. We don’t have a lot of time, but I thought now would be a good time to talk.”

Winn nods.

“Good to hear.” He says. “Really, I’m happy to see you again. I _almost_ missed you telling me how inferior I am to you, and what you could do to improve whatever plans I had.”

“Winslow, I thought we had put this petty feud of ours behind us.” Brainy answers. “But, for the record…”

He pauses, trying not to let Winn see his eyes water.

“I miss you too.”

Winn’s expression changes completely when he does see it. He reaches out to Brainy, only for the hologram to flicker.

“Sorry.” Winn says. “But really, I wish you were here. I mean, your friends are being really nice to me and all, but there’s stuff they’re telling me to help them with that even goes over _my_ head. I can tell they’re used to having you around, and they miss you. A lot.”

Now Winn’s the one on the brink of tears, and Brainy blinks, surprised.

“I was about to say the same thing.” Brainy answers. “Your friends…I care about them, and do my best to help them. However, whenever they speak to me, I know they only wish you were there with them, instead of me- a cheap replacement who’s not even half as likeable as you are. You are a best friend to Kara and James, a younger brother figure to Alex, someone like a son to J’onn, a partner in science to Lena, who’s one of the only people she can relate to… and I believe none of them will afford that much love to me, as they once did to you.”

“Stop it.” Winn says, now crying completely. “I…”

“Want to go home already?” Brainy offers.

“Yeah, kinda. But I also know that I’m still needed here, and I’m going to see this through- no matter how long it takes.”

 _Even if I die trying_ , he thinks. But he doesn’t want to end their conversation on that note.

Brainy nods. “Thank you, Winslow. Truly.”

“It’s fine.” Winn answers. “And trust me, they’re not the kind of people who see people as replacements for others- so, they’re gonna love you. Just give them time.”

“And I would say the same.” Brainy says. “Until next time?”

“Yeah.” Winn says. “Later, Brainy.”

“Goodbye. And good luck.”

Then he’s gone, and Winn’s left missing him again.

 _I should’ve told him,_ he thinks. _Why didn’t I?_

 _You can’t tell him_ , a part of him answers.

_I still love him._


End file.
